


Cas Finally Meets Demon Dean

by casnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Castiel in the Bunker, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Being an Asshole, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean gets captured and taken back to the bunker, where Sam tries to cure him with his own blood. The Mark, however, has other plans, as the Demon inside Dean spills word after word that hit both Sam and Cas like a brick wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Finally Meets Demon Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a oneshot for the S9 finale, so I thought I might as well write one for 10x03. I tried to keep is as close to canon as possible.
> 
> Happens right after the Soul Survivor Clip.

Sam steered himself to look away from the agonizing pain that his brother was in. Demon or not, Dean was still in there, somewhere. He could hear the strained grunts that came from behind him, his blood desperately trying to weave its way into Dean’s system in order to at least temporarily subdue his demon counterpart. He slowly began to make his way towards the door, figuring that he’d leave Dean in solitude for a while longer, for whatever that was worth, when everything suddenly came to a grinding halt. It no longer seemed like his brother was breathing (he briefly wondered whether demons actually had to breathe or not) due to the absence of hearing his quick and heavy breaths. The sound of the shackles hitting against his legs and the cuffs around his wrists also came to an abrupt stop. Worried that something was wrong, Sam turned back, seeing Dean’s vessel, seeing his brother, with his head slumping downwards.

"Dean?" he called out, tentatively. He took a few cautious steps, stopping just before hitting the devil’s trap that was prominently painted on the floor.

No response.

Sam’s heart began to race; he could feel his pulse beating slightly faster as he waited in anticipation for his brother’s return.

"Dean," he called out again, not daring to take another step and risk breaking the formation of the pentagram. One small streak, scratch, anything really, could cause the whole binding sigil to become essentially useless.

Still, no response.

He sighed, quickly deciding to chance it and take another step. Just as he was about to enter the circle and reach for his brother, Dean’s head immediately snapped back up, followed by a bellowing laughter that could’ve been heard from around the entire bunker. Sam jumped, literally going backwards as his brother’s laughter continued to fill the empty room.

"I told you," the demon snarled, "Your brother’s dead."

Sam shook his head, “No, that’s not true! Dean! If you can hear me, I’m gonna fix this!”

"Really? How? Like that time you gulped down some demon blood and became a meth head for it? From that pretty little demon? What was her name? Ruby? Yeah. And you were too stupid enough to fall for her tricks. I was gone, so that meant that I wasn’t there to carry your sorry ass around. So what do you do the minute I’m dead? You hook up with a friggin’ demon! Yeah, Sam. You sure know how to fix things."

He knew that every single one of those accusations were true, but he also knew that his brother would never say it to his face, not if it meant hurting him. He fought back the growing tears in the back of his eyes, knowing that the demon in front of him would use anything to his advantage trying to break him. He stood up completely, not able to look the demon in the eye, and started for the door again. But before he had the chance to open it, in comes Cas, barging right in.

"Cas," Sam quickly said, "I don’t think now’s the right time."

"Why not?" Cas asked, somewhat confused. "Didn’t you inject him with some of your blood?" He squinted his eyes ever so slightly, like he always did when he didn’t understand something.

"Yeah, Sammy? Why not?" Dean interjected.

"Yeah. It’s just." He nodded his head towards Dean.

Cas followed his lead, but instead of seeing his brother, he saw something else entirely. Sitting at the center of the room, wearing Dean’s clothes, speaking with Dean’s voice, was a horribly misshapen, twisted, and dark entity.

"Heya, Cas." Dean said, attempting to wave at him. His eyes flickered from the green shades that Cas knew so well, to a solid black that engulfed the entirety of his whites.

Cas’ eyes widened. He hadn’t expected this. When Sam had told him over the phone, he somehow had the faint glimmer of hope that he was wrong, because how can the righteous and beautiful man named Dean Winchester, whose soul he pulled out of Hell, with whom he went along and tore up the bible and wrote their own story, how could Dean, _his_ Dean, be a demon?

"You’re not Dean," Cas said as he quickly pulled out his angel blade, ready to plunge it into the demon’s heart if it weren’t for Sam who stepped in between them.

"Woah, Cas. He may be a demon, but Dean’s still in there. I can feel it." Sam quickly said.

"How are you so sure about that?" Cas asked.

"Because," Sam said, "I’m his brother."

"Yeah Cas, he’s my brother," the demon said, mockingly. "Which brings me to my next point. Why are _you_ here? Last time I checked, you’re not my brother. Heck, I’m not sure what the hell you even are. You’re not human, you don’t have enough angel juice to be considered an angel. What _are_ you, Cas? You’re nothing.”

Cas looked down, his eyes beginning to swell up. Without his grace, he was more prone to everything human, including emotions.

"We’re family, Dean," Cas said, his voice breaking.

The demon scoffed.

"You told me that." Cas insisted.

"Yeah, well I lied. Do you really think that I’d consider a dick with wings _family_? You have to earn that title.”

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"But, I’ve always been there for you. I-"

“ _You_?,” the demon said, laughing. “Where were you when I got my ass stuck in purgatory? When I had to fight for every second of my life, just trying to find you? When I prayed to you, every waking moment? Where were you, Cas? Hmm? Because that doesn’t sound like what family does to me.”

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, well sorry ain’t gonna cut it."

"That’s enough, Dean!" Sam said, desperately trying to prevent things from escalating.

"And you know what else? You chose the wrong guy. You should’ve never dragged me out of Hell. Destroying all those souls? Not being afraid to get my hands dirty? I loved being down there. Every second of it. If I’d known any better, I should’ve ripped the grace right out of you myself."

"Dean. Please," Cas said, a tear rolling down the side of his face. "You need to fight this. I need you."

"Yeah?" the demon replied, his voice riddled with cynicism. "Well, I don’t need you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I knew this was gonna happen. I decided to maybe continue this, still don't know, like an AU timeline with a whole set of new events. I just really want more Demon Dean than what the 3 episodes gave us.


End file.
